


Whatcha Doing in this Darkness, Baby?

by KingSirahk



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Fluffy-ish, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive!Asami, Rough Sex, not a lot but something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSirahk/pseuds/KingSirahk
Summary: Akihito finally tells Asami what happened between him and Sakazaki during the Sudo incident and Asami handles it as well as one can expect.





	Whatcha Doing in this Darkness, Baby?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Reason I Keep You Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908181) by [Deang_Kast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/pseuds/Deang_Kast). 



__

_Yeah, I found God and he was absolutely...nothing like me..._

Asami stares at the seemingly endless amount of paperwork that Kirishima left on his desk after their brief meeting of going over his schedule for the day. He has an hour or so before the weekly managers meeting starts. It’s just...he’s not feeling motivated enough to be at the office despite all the things he needs do today. It’s unusual for him to feel so restless as Asami is a renown workaholic. He throws himself into his work and Kirishima usually has to drag him out of the office. But today, his mind is strangely more focused on counting down the hours until he can leave so he can go back to home and go to bed.

Of course, it isn’t sleep that he is craving. It’s what would be waiting for him when he returns- a tuft of dirty blond hair, nearly buried under the new summer comforter that was recently purchased; a soft robin egg blue that Akihito fell in love with but claims that he got it for Asami's birthday. It is now the cheapest thing that he "owns" but he secretly loves it. And Akihito, who would be sleep-warm and pliant, would only make the softest of grumbles as Asami curls up close to him and wraps his arms around his waist and he could sneak a few kisses on his neck and cheek...

The sudden ringing of the telephone startles Asami out of his daydream. He picks up the phone, knowing that it’s Kirishima on the other end, "Yes?"

"Sir, Takaba-kun is here to see you." Kirishima can barely conceal the disappointment from his voice. _Well, this certainly is a surprise,_ Asami thought. Suddenly the long night ahead didn't seem so daunting.

"Alright, let him in." He says, pleased and moves the stack of papers out of the way. He leans back comfortably in his plush office chair. He will get to them later. Probably.

"Very well, sir." Kirishima sighs. Asami knew he shouldn't annoy Kirishima too much because he could always get back at Asami in various ways, like more paperwork or meetings with obnoxious clients. Kirishima often has Asami's life in his hands. He’s lucky that he never takes advantage of that power. As he disconnects the call, Asami thinks that it’s probably time to give Kirishima a raise but as the door opens and Akihito steps into his office, all thoughts of Kirishima fade away.

Asami’s eyes travel admiringly down the young man's body. He’s wearing a gray unzipped hoodie with a faded and well-worn blue t-shirt that Asami is sure Akihito has owned since junior high, a familiar pair of black joggers, and the sneakers that Asami bought him for his birthday. His camera bag slung over his shoulder, one hand on the strap and another in his hoodie’s pocket. Although his boy still dresses like a college student going to class, Asami always thought that it suited him more than the three-piece suits that he occasionally forces Akihito to wear to events or dinners. 

Though the real joy of forcing Akihito to wear the suits was peeling him out them later.

While his outfit spoke of relaxation and comfort, Akihito's body language speaks an entirely different story as he walks towards the desk. His shoulders are visibly tense and his back is straight, his hand is clenching the strap of his bag. Akihito stops walking as soon as he reaches the middle of the room as if he is trying to put space between himself and Asami. He looks uncomfortable and unsure of himself and as Asami focuses on the apparent distress on his face, he realizes that Akihito's sudden arrival isn't a social call. 

"Akihito." Asami greets him and waits for him to speak.

Akihito takes in a deep breath and releases a shaky exhale. "Asami, there's something I need to talk to you about." He says like he has been rehearsing the sentence over in his head. He looks directly at Asami, where determination and fear are clear in his eyes.

Asami says nothing and tries to ignore the feeling of uncertainty creeping up into his chest. For a moment, Akihito says nothing; either because he is trying to find his words or the courage to say them. But Akihito is everything but a coward and soon finds the strength to speak. "Do you remember when I went looking for the source of the article about Sudo and his deal with the councilman?" He asks, his voice barely shaking.

Asami nods once and the uncertainty burns a little more in his chest.

Akihito continues, "And while I was looking for that information, I was also looking for the girl that the councilman was with that night?" 

Asami quirks an eyebrow, silently telling Akihito to go on.

"Well, I got a lead and it led me to..." Akihito trails off and looks away from Asami. He takes another breath and closes his eyes and said, "It led me to the Shinjuku district to a host club run by Sakazaki...and he wouldn't give me any information, until I. Unless I..." Akihito stops and swallows down his fear, "Unless I serviced him."

Asami's eyes go hard and the air suddenly grows thick and difficult to breathe so Asami stops breathing and just lets his blood boil. His right-hand squeezes the chair's handle hard until he can feel his knuckles go white. He mentally begins to plot Sakazaki's murder. It will be bloody and slow and it will only end with Sakazaki choking on his own blood, begging for his life to be spared. With that pleasing thought, Asami releases his hand and allows the oxygen to enter his lungs. He makes sure to school his face; he gives no indication that this revelation is even worth reacting to.

"And how did you "serviced" him?" Asami asks calmly. Because Asami needs to know. He needs to know exactly how all of this took place between that fucking piece of trash and his beautiful boy.

Akihito looks away and shamefully whispers, "I sucked him off."

A flash of pain stabs him in his chest and he feels sickly hot, as a wave of betrayal hits Asami, near blinding him with rage. However, he manages to keep his voice calm, making sure his famous poker face is in place. He leans forward, elbows on the desk, his hands clasps lightly, looks deep into Akihito's eyes and asks a very cruel question, "And did you enjoy it?" 

A pained look immediately appears on Akihito's face like Asami had slapped him. With a soft and broken, " _No_." from his lips, Asami lets go of any building resentment towards the young man and quietly forgives him. 

That doesn't mean, however, that Akihito won’t go unpunished. Akihito obviously needs a reminder of who he belongs to and Asami is very much in need to touch, sense, _claim_ his boy before he goes crazy. Schedule be damned.

"Why tell me?" He asks, nonchalantly and leans back into his chair, "It's been months. I wouldn't have ever known." That last part is a lie but Asami is very good at lying.  
"I wanted to forget about it honestly, but," Akihito releases a breath and runs his fingers through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his hazel eyes, "Sakazaki had some men approach me this afternoon." Well, that piece of information is new. The PI didn't mention that in his daily reports; either because he didn't see it or he’s hiding information from Asami. Neither were acceptable. "He told me that he had recorded everything after...afterwards. I didn't really take it to heart. Honestly, I wasn't really paying attention. But they told me that, that if I didn't come around again that Sakazaki would release the recording to you and me-" He shakes his head and looks at Asami with a worried and heart heavy expression. It makes Asami's heartache. "I couldn't let you know like that. I would rather face your wrath myself than let some scumbag try to hurt you like that." 

Asami's heart both soars and sinks at Akihito's confession. It delights him deeply how much Akihito cares for him, how far he is willing to go to protect Asami. The kid has taken bullets for him. There are very few who have done that and then asks for very little in return. All that Akihito has asked for is that he keeps his freedom which is hard for Asami to give because this is what happens when he lets Akihito run free; people take what isn't theirs in the first place and now, Asami will have to paint the city red so will others understand: you don’t touch Asami Ryuichi’s property. 

But it worries Asami that Akihito believes that he would really hurt him. Asami is a possessive bastard, he knows and while he dulls out punishments for Akihito, it’s small things like cuffing him to the bed and enduring a round or more of sex at Asami’s mercy or wearing expensive suits just so Asami can take it off later. All of his so-called punishments are just to annoy Akihito or make him beg. He would never actually _hurt_ him. Pain mixed with pleasure, yes; it’s the foundation of their relationship but Asami doesn’t get pleasure out of seeing Akihito broken and bloody. He already has a vision of that, on a yacht outside of Hong Kong – he doesn’t want to revisit that.

"Besides, I also recorded it because I feared he'd make it seem like I wanted to do it. That I _enjoyed_ it." Akihito sneered. 

Sakazaki will lose his tongue first, Asami decides, for convincing Akihito to bend his knees for him. Then his hands, for touching Akihito and then his pathetic dick. However, he will keep his eyes until the very end because Asami wants to watch the fear creep into them as Sakazaki realizes that no matter how much he begs or pleads at Asami, he wouldn’t be walking away unscathed or alive.

"You deserved to know it from me," Akihito says, as his expression goes from soft and near-teary to the striking determination that Asami admires so much, that he always craves to see in Akihito. That he would always be strong and breathtaking. "I wanted it to be forgotten and it nearly was. But...after that, I was drugged by the girl I was looking for and then Sudo happened and... well you know. I just thought that I could pretend that it was all a bad dream. But I should have told you and I'm sorry that I waited until now to tell you."

As Akihito's words sink in, the obvious loyalty that he has, the willingness to suffer any consequences that Asami may inflict upon him; be it his body, or his heart, or his soul and any combination that Asami could every want or desire is heady and addictive and it makes Asami itch to take him, to take his boy, his lover over his knee and cleanse him of the guilt that he currently carries. _No_ , Asami stops as an idea begins to form in his mind, _not his knee. No, he'll take his boy by the mouth_. Officially getting rid of any trace of Sakazaki that may linger; any smell or taste, and every thought that would try to haunt his Akihito. 

"Do you still have the recording?" Asami asks.

Akihito slides a hand into his pocket and reveals the small digital recorder. He steps forward and places it on Asami's desk. Asami reaches for the device, never taking his eyes off Akihito. For such a small machine, it feels heavy in his hand. For a moment, the two just stare at each other; Akihito barely breathing and Asami carefully holding back his fury, presses play.

The sharp intake of breath from Akihito lets Asami know that he hasn't listened to this since the very moment it happened. He hears the scumbag's voice as he speaks with familiarly to Akihito.

"So, you met Sakazaki before?" Asami observes.

"Yes."

"When?"

"The first time was at his place when I was looking for info on Onoda and again at the gym while I was tailing Sudo," Akihito explains.

“And did you service him then too?”

“No,” Akihito shakes his head, “though he made his intentions clear that he wouldn’t mind if I did.” He seems to hesitate before continuing, “Even after he knew about you.”

Asami hums and listens as the dead man talks like he’s a king. Asami can’t wait to burn down his pitiful throne. He listens as Sakazaki gives away irrelevant information, bragging like he knows everything, and insulting Akihito as if he were a whore. He chuckles and watches as Akihito becomes bashful as they listen to him bite Sakazaki's dick for even suggesting that he should leave Asami.

But when Sakazaki starts rambling about how no one was supposed to touch Akihito or else they face Asami's wrath but to look at him now as he begins to viciously fuck Akihito's mouth, Asami wants to throw the recorder at the wall and demand Kirishima to call his best men to find Sakazaki so that Asami can personally bash his head in with a lead pipe.

But that moment will come later. 

Asami stops the recorder and motions for Akihito to come forward.

Akihito jerks to attention and shakily steps over to the side of Asami's desk. He sits his camera bag next to the desk and then stands before Asami, waiting.  
Asami, still in his chair, turns to face him. Akihito's face and hair are highlighted by the city's lights, which make his features glow softly, like golden honey. He is beautiful and more importantly, he belongs to Asami. It’s obvious that Akihito needs to be reminded of this fact. Asami can now see that Akihito thinks that he betrayed him and while it amazes Asami that Akihito would go to such lengths to help him, even when he claims to be so determined to never be personally involved with Asami’s work, Akihito still goes sacrifices himself for Asami. He thinks of Asami first and when he goes and finds the missing key or information that Asami and his men have been trying to find and then hands it to him on a silver platter, Asami can't help but be amazed. To have such loyalty is so rare in his world that Asami can't help but to feel so greedy when it comes to Akihito. 

What worries him, however, is how Akihito seems to think that whatever Sakazaki said about being a boy toy and whore is true and that Asami would just throw him away. Or worse, that Asami would hurt him for going to Sakazaki or any other useless garbage. Punish him, yes. But to hurt Akihito out of malice and anger? Never, so long as Asami breathes. Right now, though, he will hurt him in the best way.

"Kneel." He commands.

Akihito gasps and for a moment he just stares at Asami but then, after a heartbeat later, he gracefully sinks to the floor.

Perfection.

Akihito is breathtaking on his knees. In a fantasy world, Asami would keep him there, always, just by his side, forever kneeling and within arm's reach. If Asami were standing, Akihito's head barely reaches his hip when he kneels. Asami would have Akihito’s hands behind his back, sometimes bound by rope or handcuffs, sometimes bare, with only Akihito's will keeping them in place. He would be in his boxer briefs, small and tight around his ass, looking delicious and tempting. If he were naked, Asami wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything other than Akihito; his own will torn to shreds by the sight of unblemished skin. In this fantasy world, Akihito would obedient and always by Asami's side and therefore staying out of trouble.

But part of Akihito's charm is his recklessness and snark. Life would be a little boring if Akihito were a "perfect" sub.

He reaches out, cupping Akihito's face with both of his hands, feeling the softness of his cheeks. Asami can feel him trembling and the uncertainty in Akihito's eyes begin to melt away as Asami starts to rub small circles with his thumb on his cheekbones. "Asami..." Akihito whispers clearly caught off guard by Asami's actions but succumbing to them regardless as he dissolves into Asami's hands.

 _So trusting_ , Asami muses as he watches his boy close his eyes. He hasn't even started yet but he supposes that it _has_ been a while since Asami has even touched Akihito. Perhaps the boy is a little touch-starved; Asami understands, he’s finally getting to touch his boy after what feels like weeks. 

Maybe they’re both starving...

He leans down and places a chaste kiss on his left cheek, and then another on his right. Asami then kisses him, softly, on his forehead, before trailing down to Akihito's lower jaw, then back up to the space between his eyebrows, and then anywhere other than Akihito's lips which starts to frustrate and melt Akihito all at once. He tries to follow Asami's mouth, leaning his head back, trying to trick Asami to kissing him properly but Asami firmly holds his head in his hands, forcing Akihito to take whatever kisses Asami gives him. 

Asami watches his boy struggle to be kissed, he can't help but grin. "Akihito, look at me." 

Akihito groans softly and struggles a little to open his eyes again. Once he does, Asami pulls one of his hands away and slowly drags the other hand down the side of his neck, "Akihito," He calls again and receives a soft "Yes" in return.

"I forgive you," Asami says and Akihito gives out a soft cry, clearly not expecting for Asami to say that, "and I just want you to know," His hand begins to tighten around his neck and blocking the air from going into Akihito's lungs. Instinctually, Akihito opens his mouth to grasp as much air as he can before it’s completely cut off. With a growl, Asami continues, "You can suck every cock in Tokyo if you want to but you," He tightens his grip even more, "You belong to me." He leans into Akihito's face, staring him down, "I was your first and I will be your last. Do you understand?" He squeezes harder around his neck and watches as Akihito's eyes roll back, his mouth open failing to grasp any air into his lungs. Asami holds for a while longer and just before he let go, Akihito chokes out, "...yes...sir."

He takes a deep breath through his nose and releases Akihito roughly, who immediately sucks in the air that he had been denied. Akihito rests his head on Asami's knee as he gathers himself, his breath coming in quick but short. He gazes up at Asami, his eyes glazed over, and waits for his command.

Asami simply makes a gesture to his groin and says, "Suck."

Akihito's eyes follow Asami's hand and he stares for a moment at his clothed dick, which is already making a dent in Asami's expensive trousers. He reaches out with his hand to unzip his erection free when Asami smacks his hand away and says, "Do not use your hands."

Akihito freezes and looks up to Asami in shock. Asami simply stares back, unmoved by Akihito silent plea. Slowly, Akihito lowers his hand down to his side. 

"Hands behind your back," Asami orders.

Akihito moans, his face starting to flush and closes his eyes and places his head back on Asami’s knee, trying to hide his embarrassment and his arousal. When he opens them again he glances up at Asami to see if he changed his mind but Asami makes no indication. Akihito decides to graciously accept his defeat and gradually places his hands behind his back, his right hand clasping tightly around his left wrist, and then leans forward to unzip Asami's trousers with his teeth.

Akihito nuzzles the outline of Asami’s dick and places a small kiss near the tip before moving to the zipper. Asami watches as Akihito struggles to catch the small zipper with his teeth, the lack of his hands forcing Akihito to shuffle in closer to have better balance and leverage. Finally, Akihito manages to catch the zipper in between his teeth and quickly pulls it down. He uses his nose and mouth to push the fabric out of his way as he goes for Asami’s briefs. He places a soft kiss on the skin just above where Asami’s stomach meets his underwear and then pulls the briefs down enough to finally reveal Asami’s hard cock. 

Once his cock is free, Akihito gives a small whine and peers up to Asami, his eyelashes framing his eyes which are swimming with lust. Without looking away, Akihito licks up from the base of his dick before wrapping his lips around the head. Asami hisses as the feeling of his boy’s hot mouth around his cock is enough for him to want to shove his dick all the way down Akihito’s throat. He grabs the handles of the office chair to resist the urge as Akihito takes in more of his cock in his mouth. Akihito takes about half of his dick in his mouth, just enough for the head to touch the back of his throat and then pulls back, focusing his tongue on the tip and then traces the vein that lays underneath his dick all the way to Asami’s balls. Not being able to use his hands makes Akihito lean heavy on Asami as he places sloppy, wet kisses at the base of his cock before taking one of his testicles into his mouth which causes Asami to jolt.

Oh, his boy was playing dirty...

“Akihito!” Asami growls and combs his hand through Akihito’s hair, feeling the soft strands between his fingers. Akihito groans and releases his testicle and drags his tongue back up to the head of his cock and then begins to thrust Asami’s dick in and out of his mouth. Asami grips his hair tighter but makes no effort in controlling Akihito’s mouth. Asami closes his eyes, the sight of Akihito blissfully sucking him off will send him over quicker than he would like.

Akihito begins to take more of his dick into his mouth, seemingly determined to have Asami’s whole dick down his throat. Asami leans back, moaning, and continues to comb his fingers through Akihito’s hair as the young man bobs his head up and down with more intensity. Asami’s will to hold back is slowly breaking, his boy doing his absolute best to make him crack, Asami is so close to letting himself go when Akihito’s hot mouth disappears. A mixture of disappointment and relief washes over him. He really isn’t ready to come yet; to have this moment end so abruptly would be poor taste. But to be denied his release so suddenly...it’s enough to make him crazy. 

He hears Akihito whimper and feels him lick his length from root to tip, his mouth starting to cover the head of his cock while his fingers begin to wrap themselves around the base. 

Asami’s eyes fly open and before Akihito can even move his hand up Asami’s cock, Asami grabs his hair and snatches his head back, forcing Akihito to look up at him. His eyes are glazed over, his face is a lovely pink, and his mouth is red and covered in saliva and Asami’s pre-cum. Asami watches as some of it slowly travels down his chin. He smirks as if his boy can look any better...

“Do not. Use. Your hands.” Asami snarls, yanking his head back and exposing Akihito’s unblemished throat. Akihito tries to nod in acknowledgment but Asami’s grip is too strong and is unable to move his head. That sends shivers down his spine and all the way down to his neglected cock, which is hard and leaking in his joggers. He doesn’t dare reach for it. Slowly, Akihito moves his hands behind his back, grips his wrist once again and with some difficulty, replies breathlessly, “Yes, sir.”

Delighted at seeing Akihito so obedient, Asami leans down and places a kiss on Akihito’s cheek and then to his upper jaw. Akihito whimpers as he nips his jawline before Asami finally reaches for his neck and placed a soft kiss to his throat. Akihito sighs, relaxes and stretches his neck, silently asking for Asami to continue. Amused, Asami places another kiss, this time lower to where Akihito’s neck meets his shoulder and then, without warning, sinks his teeth into his skin. Akihito yelps, his body fighting against two conflicting feelings: to run from the pain or to melt into it. His mind and body decide on melting, and he feels his cock begin to leak more pre-cum and he cries out for the pain that soon turns into a moan. 

Asami licks over the mark, making sure his kisses bruise his boy’s beautiful neck.

Satisfied, Asami roughly releases Akihito which causes Akihito to fall out of his kneeling stance. Akihito quickly gets back onto his knees, despite the clear protest his body makes. He leans in, licks his lips and takes Asami’s cock back into his mouth. He wants so badly to touch Asami or himself or anything. But he can’t. Because Asami said no, that he can’t use his hands. So he sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks, keeping his tongue flat along the length of Asami’s dick and quickly bobs his head up and down. 

Asami can feel the tightness in his stomach start to move down into his groin. It won’t be long before he comes down Akihito’s throat and can finally drown Sakazaki out of his boy’s mouth. “Good boy, Akihito.” He says, gently caressing Akihito’s face and combs his fingers back through his hair. Akihito moans, sending lovely vibrations through Asami’s dick which make Asami groan in return. 

Suddenly, Akihito lets go of Asami’s cock. Short of breath, Akihito takes a moment, panting slightly. He looks up at Asami, his voice a wreck and says, “Fuck my mouth, Asami.”

If Asami were a weaker man, he wouldn’t have been able to hold back and would have come all over his boy’s face. Still, Akihito’s request shakes him to his core and he can’t stop the moan that escapes his lips. He gives Akihito a teasing grin and cups his face, tracing his cheekbones with his thumb and asks, “Do you want me to fuck your mouth, baby?”

Akihito nods his head, earnestly, “Yeah.” He replies, his voice cracking.

“Are you sure?” He asks, even as he stands up from his chair; he can’t sit in his chair and properly fuck his boy’s mouth.

“Please,” Akihito begs, his eyes wide and mouth partially open and waiting for Asami.

Asami takes a deep breath in and exhales to calm himself. He thinks as he slowly slides his dick back into Akihito’s warm, willing mouth that he won’t die by a rival syndicate or backstabbing subordinates. No, he will die happily by this boy and his mouth because Akihito is going to suck out his brain through his dick. 

Once he feels the tip of his cock hit the back of Akihito’s throat, he pulls back and then pushes in before the head leaves his mouth. With Akihito’s hands behind his back, his knees still digging into the hard floor, and his mouth being stuffed by Asami’s cock, he is certainly a beautiful sight to behold. Brushing Akihito’s hair out of his face, he advises Akihito to relax his throat and begins to quickly thrust in and out of his mouth. Finally, he can wash Sakazaki out of his boy’s mouth, so now all Akihito can taste is him, all that he can feel is him, and all that he could ever want is _him_. Asami feels himself starting to slip into a feverish blur with every thrust, his only focus on his climax and Akihito until finally, he breaks. With a grunt he firmly holds onto Akihito’s head, holding him in place as he comes down his throat. He barely registers Akihito moaning and choking over his own orgasm as his mind goes blank.

When his mind starts to clear, Asami staggers slightly, panting softly and then slowly releases Akihito off his spent cock. As his dick leaves Akihito’s mouth, a string of come and saliva still connected to Akihito’s mouth; he blearily leans in to lick it clean and places a soft, wet kiss on the head, as if to say thank you. _No, this is how I will die_ , Asami groans before hoisting Akihito up by his arms and placing him squarely on his desk so he can _finally_ kiss his boy properly. Tasting himself on Akihito’s tongue is something Asami will never get tired of. He pulls Akihito close to him, his hands dragging up and down his back and chest, his fingers pushing up Akihito’s thin t-shirt to touch the smooth skin of his chest, his finger lingering and teasing his nipples causing Akihito to twitch and shudder. His boy has such sensitive nipples, he’s made Akihito come just by playing with them alone and he wonders just how quickly he could make him come now.

He twists the small nub between his thumb and forefinger as he swallows Akihito’s moans. Akihito tries to pull away. “ _Asami!_ ” He cries between kisses. Asami keeps plundering his mouth and teasing nipples, switching from one to the other. He doesn’t want to stop.

Akihito turns his face away, breathing heavily, “Asami.” Akihito whines as Asami turns his attention to the sensitive space where Akihito’s jaw ends and his neck begins, leaving a trail of red marks down Akihito’s neck, causing Akihito to subconsciously lean into Asami’s mouth, begging for more.

Akihito manages to call his name again, “Asami.”

“Hmm.” He likes hearing his name fall out of Akihito’s mouth like that, saturated in lust.

“Please...” He starts to say as Asami places another hickey just above his collarbone.

“Please what, Akihito?” He asks, ready to do anything that his boy will ask. Eventually.

“May I please touch you now?”

Asami pulls back suddenly to see that Akihito’s hands were gripping his shirt, holding onto the fabric for dear life. Asami gently detangles Akihito’s hands and then placing his arms around his waist. Akihito makes a soft sound, a cross between a cry and moans before tugging Asami close to wrap his legs around Asami’s hips. He then reaches up, holding onto Asami tightly and continues kissing Asami with vigor.

It slowly dawns on Asami, as he’s kissing him, that Akihito hasn’t come yet. Usually, Asami gets Akihito to come twice before he does and then goes on to tormenting Akihito throughout the night until he falls unconscious. It’s rare that he takes his pleasure before him. He likes it when Akihito comes first, he likes to watch his boy completely unravel underneath him, and he likes it, even more, when he can taste his upcoming orgasm on his tongue as he kisses him to completion. Asami trails his fingers down Akihito’s side, causing Akihito to jump slightly as Asami inadvertently tickles him. He slides his fingers inside of Akihito’s joggers but is met with a cooling sticky substance.

Asami stops and pulls back, giving Akihito a look of surprise. Akihito, panting heavily, his mind cloudy as he stared quizzically back at Asami, wondering why they have stopped kissing. Asami glances down to Akihito’s crotch to see a slightly darker patch appear on his front. Akihito looks down and then quickly looks up, blushing and sheepishly says, “I-I came when you did.”

Asami stares at him for a moment before reaching out for his neck and squeezes ever so slightly, just enough for Akihito to feel the pressure. He leans in and quietly growls, “Next time, you ask for permission.”

Akihito closes his eyes, gives a small whimper and nods his head. Asami grins wickedly as he placed sweet kisses on Akihito’s temple. He then whispers in Akihito’s ear, “Good boy.”

They continue kissing for what seems like hours until Akihito begins to slump into Asami’s arms and his kisses softer and less heated. Asami then picks up Akihito into his arms and sits them both down into his office chair. Akihito wraps his arm around Asami’s neck, rests his head on Asami’s shoulder, curling his bare legs up into a semi-fetal position in Asami’s lap. He had at some point wiggled of his sticky joggers and briefs and was being covered by Asami’s suit jacket that he had shrugged off in between their make-out session. He was too tired to worry about being practically naked in Asami’s lap and figured that he could get embarrassed later, after his nap.  
Asami tugs his tie free from his collar and unbuttons the first two buttons on his shirt. He then curls his arm around Akihito’s ass, securing him from falling out his lap. Also, so he could have unlimited access to his boy’s ass as he sleeps. He looks down and grins as he watches Akihito fight a losing battle against sleep. He rubs soothing circles on Akihito’s thigh and then gently drags his nails against his skin. “Go to sleep.” He tells him, only receiving a quiet murmur in return. He waits a moment before gradually turning the chair to the left so he can reach inside of his drawer to pull out a cigarette. Carefully, he puts the cigarette in his mouth and then reaches back into the drawer for his lighter. 

Before he could flick the lighter on, however, Akihito grumbles beside him and Asami watches as he takes it from his hand. Akihito then gives him a sleepy pout before one, two flicks to the lighter before a small flame appears. Carefully, Akihito brings the lighter close to Asami for him to light his cigarette. Asami snorts but says nothing as flame hits the cig and the rush of nicotine hits his system. Satisfied, he leans back into his chair, releasing a smoky exhale and as he does, Akihito reaches up and leaves a soft kiss on his neck, under his jaw which makes Asami smile and before he can look down, Akihito is already asleep.

****

Kirishima hangs up the phone with the last manager on his list, informing him that the meeting has been rescheduled for next week due to an emergency. Of course, the “emergency” wasn’t dire. It was just Takaba-kun taking up Asami’s valuable time for nothing more than a booty call. He honestly couldn’t believe he fell for the kid’s performance on “I need to speak to Asami about something important.” He had promised it wouldn’t take long, ten minutes tops. Kirishima knew better, that’s why as soon as Takaba-kun shut the door, he started making phone calls and rearranging Asami’s schedule. Though perhaps, it was for the best. God only knew how long it’s been since Asami had a day off.

Sighing, Kirishima shuffles some of the papers on his desk and then looks at the clock above his station. It’s been nearly an hour since Akihito stepped into his boss’s office, best see if they were through so Kirishima could kick them out and go home. He knocks on the door, waiting for Asami’s command. He doesn’t really care to repeat himself on coming in on those two while they fool around. The last time had been one time too many. He hears a quiet, “Come in.” and opens the door to see a sight he fully expected to see.

Takaba-kun curled up on Asami lap and chest, fast asleep and half-naked as Asami, a cigarette in one hand and casually brushing Akihito’s hair with the other.  
“Kirishima,” Asami says and takes a drag off his cigarette.

“Sir, I wanted to inform you that I’ve already called the managers and rescheduled the meeting to the following week as well as called two of your clients that you would not be able to attend their parties today or tomorrow.” Pushing his glasses up, he continues, “I have cleared your schedule for today and tomorrow and told Souh to be here in approximately ten minutes. Does that sound alright, sir?” If he sounds a little bitter, it’s mostly because he has a headache from calling everyone and trying to reshuffle Asami’s congested calendar in under an hour. 

“That sounds perfect, thank you,” Asami says, clearly amused by Kirishima’s plight. He really is insufferable.

“Very well. If there’s nothing else, sir, I will meet you and Takaba-kun downstairs.” He bows and turns to leave when Asami stops him.

“Kirishima, wait.”

He looks over at his boss and waits.

“I want Sakazaki’s head before the end of this year.” 

Well, that’s surprising. Perhaps, Takaba-kun actually did have something to talk about with Asami. Still, Kirishima does his best to keep the surprise off his face and merely quirks an eyebrow and asks, “Very well. Did you want me to call the specialist?”

Asami shakes his head, careful to not disturb the sleeping young man, “No, I need more...evidence. I really want to make him burn. I want to know everything he does, everything he says, Kirishima.” Asami takes another drag off his cigarette, his golden eyes glint cruelly in the light, “And then we call the specialist.”

Kirishima personally never cared for Sakazaki but he does feel a small thing of pity for him when he sees the murderous look in his boss’s eyes. “Of course, sir. I will send out one of the men this evening. Anything else?”

“Yes, I want to talk to PI that’s assigned to Akihito.”

“Tonight, sir?” Kirishima does have the man on speed dial for a reason.

“No, when I come back.”

“Which will be in two days -time.” Kirishima states, “Anything else, sir?”

Asami thinks for a moment before grinning, “Yeah, when was the last time you had a raise?”

Kirishima doesn’t falter, “Three years ago.”

Asami chuckles, “Well, I guess we’ll discuss that in two day-time.” 

Kirishima nods, “I’ll hold you to that sir.” And walks out of the office to meet Souh with the car.

****

__

_Yeah, I found God and he was, absolutely, just like me..._

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi! I'm back. I told you I had more fic ideas! And I'm pretty impressed that I've written two fics in such a short amount of time. This one is twice as long too, which is pretty awesome. I hope you enjoyed it! I am a little nervous about writing in Asami's POV but when I first started writing this fic, I was writing it in Akihito's POV but it just wasn't working as well and I became stunted. But when I started writing in Asami's POV, it was much easier to write and I had a better narrative, so that's when I knew the story had to be told from his POV. So hopefully, I did ok.
> 
> I currently have two other fics in progress; one that is related to this fic, sorta like a sequel or follow up and the other will be completely unrelated. Not sure which one I will focus on more yet but I'm not lacking in motivation which is good!
> 
> Also! I'm very lucky to be going to YaoiCon this year in California with my bestie! This will be my first time going and we are so excited. It's been over a year since my last con...
> 
> This fic was inspired by [ The Reason I Keep You Around](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7908181/chapters/18066463), by Deang_Kast, which I believe I have read like, 16 times? Not sure, but it was one of the first fics I read in this fandom, so I recommend it. However, heed the warning for chapter 2, it's pretty graphic.
> 
> The title of the fic comes from "Where Fishes Go" by Live because when I first started writing this fic and was trying to come up with a title, this song happened to be playing and it's just perfect.


End file.
